Forever Pink
by Warfare
Summary: The Pink Rangers of the Power ranger Television show come together to save the world from an immense evil.
1. Chapter 1 In the Pink

Ch. 1 In the Pink

Reefside the home of Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hillard-

Tommy was sitting at his desk grading papers for his class when Kat walked over to him. She was wearing the sexiest pink dress you ever saw, at least that's what Tommy thought when he looked at her. His jaw dropped as he looked at her, then he smiled.

"When are you going to ready hun?" Kat asked.

A look of confusion ran across Tommy's face for a second. "Oh no! I am so sorry Kat I've so consumed with grading these papers; I forgot we were supposed to go out tonight."

Kat looked at him with a scorn, one that seemed to pierce the armor of the strongest metal.

"Thomas! If its not one thing, its another! I thought it was going to change now that you lost your Black ranger powers. I'm sorry Tommy; I couldn't take it last time and I won't tolerate it now!" Kat storms out of the study with Tommy following after her.

"Kat! It has changed. It's over now; I am no longer a power ranger you know that. It's just that I'm behind in work this week. I promise this weekend we'll go out. I am not going to let you walk out my life again. Powers or not I love you Kat"

"I know you do. Sometimes though, I would just like to hear it more. I know you had to stop Mesogog, but I left the power ranger life a long time ago. You need to move on as well Tommy. There are other rangers to handle things now."

"I know Kat. I have moved on. That's why I asked you to move in with me. I want to prove to you that I have changed. I just need to get these papers graded. This weekend I promise."

"You'd better sweep me off my feet this weekend Thomas Oliver. You've already gotten too many chances from me. I'm going upstairs to take a shower and change. Don't even think you can join me you're sleeping down here tonight."

Tommy frowns as Kat walks upstairs accentuating everything that Tommy will miss tonight as he slumbers on the couch. He turns back to his work sits down in his leather chair, which doesn't feel as comfortable as it usually does.

A black IBM Laptop sits by the stack of papers that he begins to grade. A slight ding sounds from the computer and an IM pops up. He recognizes the screen name. The message asks: "Are we still on tomorrow for lunch?"

Tommy smiles. He glances up the stairs and hears the shower turn on. He looks back at the screen and types in: "Yeah Bulk's place at 1:00pm. I'll be there"

"Great! See you there! Ttyl." The user signs off and Tommy turns back to his work.

He looks at a paper and marks it with a red marker. He shakes his head. It was a paper on the Pterodactyl but the student had spelled Pterodactyl without the "P."

Tomorrow comes and its lunch time. Tommy makes his way to Bulkmeir's waterfront Café.

He sees the bartender behind the bar. "Hey Bulk can you get me a glass of chardonnay and a glass of zinfandel."

"Drinking on the job? Not a very good influence on the kids there Tommy."

"No I took the day off. I suppose to meet somebody here. Have you seen her yet?"

"Ohh yeah. It was good to see her again. I put her at our best table. Outside on the patio."

"Thanks" Tommy says as he grabs the glasses and looks outside to see his lunch companion staring at him and smiling. He smiles back and walks over and sits down.

"Hey Kim" He hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. "It's good to see you."

"Hey yourself. This is becoming a regular occurrence. I never thought you'd agree to a yearly lunch after my Dear John Letter."

"You're not that easy to forget Kim. I am sure you know that."

"Yeah I do. How is Kat?"

"As feisty as ever. I got scratched the yesterday. I forgot I promised her we would go to dinner." He says showing her his face. It's not actually scared but she touches it anyway.

"Awww. Poor baby."

The waiter comes by. Tommy orders a Turkey sandwich on Rye and Kim orders a Caesar salad.

"So how are things with your fiancé there? What was his name? Mark something?"

"Was being the key word there, We called or well I called the wedding off about 3 months ago."

"What happened?"

"I don't think I ever truly loved him."

"Guess you're not the only one who's hard to forget."

She smiles and looks up as the waiter has brought their food. For about 2 to 3 hours they sit and talk. They both let out the occasional laugh and glance at each other lovingly making sure the other one doesn't notice the glance.

The waiter took away their plates but when he turned he knocked Kimberly's wine glass over and the wine poured out on to her elegant pink dress. Tommy jumps up and grabs a napkin he catches some of the liquid on the table and dabs some off of her. This time there was no avoiding it, their eyes met. Tommy slightly laughed and handed her the napkin; she continued to sop up the wine on her clothes.

"Well I think that's our cue to end our little rendezvous. I'll see you online Tommy. It was nice to do this again." She begins to get up and Tommy shoots up simultaneously.

"Hold on let me walk you home. You never know what could happen."

Kim smiles. "Ok, come on, I'll lead the way."

They make their way to a townhouse a few blocks down.

"You're staying in town?"

"Yeah with a few friends. They're probably out working right now."

He walks her to the door. She turns to look at him. She begins to speak but their eyes do all the talking. Their faces motion towards each other; their lips getting closer and closer. But Tommy suddenly pulls away and wips his head around to his left. A flash of fire erupts and Scorpina appears from behind the flames.

"HAHAHA! Hello Rangers! Am I interrupting something! I certainly Hope so!"

"Scorpina! What are you doing here?"

"I've come for you White Ranger! Or is Black now! Oh wait you don't have any powers."

"I can still beat you Scropina! Kim get out of here!" Tommy yells to Kim but she is already busy with several cloaked creatures. They are clawing and slashing at her. She manages to block a few shots. She lays a front kick on one sending it flying. Another swings his claw at here but she blocks it. And Pushes the Creature away.

"URRGGHHH! Get off me ugly!" She exclaims struggling with another.

"Hey! Gastly! Get OFF HER!" Tommy grabs the creature and throws him off Kimberly. Scorpina Grabs Tommy's Shoulder, he grabs her hand and spin kicks her in the stomach. She stumbles back.

"It's a pity my master wants you alive!" Scorpina then morphs into her monster form. She launches her tail at Tommy. Tommy manages to dodge a few shots but when he is distracted by Kim being kicked down he is hit with the tail in this middle of his back. Tommy falls to his knees, his eyes close and he falls to his side.

"TOMMY!" Kim tries to get to him but she his held back by three creatures. Scorpnina kneels beside Tommy, smiles, she touches him a flame engulfs them and then they disappear. The creatures are gone too leaving Kimberly crying. She drops to her knees and slams her fist on the ground. A tear drops on the street.

Three hours before Tommy's capture. Kat has called Reefside high.

"Hi Jess I am trying to reach Tommy. Can I speak to him please?"

"Oh Kat I am sorry Tommy took the day off today we have a substitute in." The Assistant Secretary Jess says.

"OH! Of course. I'm sorry I forgot. Thanks Jess."

Kat hangs up the phone; she sits in her chair with some confusion. But it is fleeting, as she realizes: "Tommy must be planning something romantic for tonight" She thinks to herself.

Several hours later Kat has fallen asleep waiting for Tommy to come home.


	2. Chapter 2 A trap is set

Chapter 2- Wild force under attack: a trap is set

Meanwhile on the Anamarium….

Cole, Alyssa, Taylor, Merrick, Danny, Max and Princess Shayla are relaxing. They haven't seen an org in months.

"Ahh its so nice to Relax." Danny says calmly.

"Yeah man its great! No orgs; No nothing. Oh crap what time is it!" Max asks.

"3:00pm why?"

"I've got to go to work!" Max jumps up to leave. He runs over to the sliding door to teleport to Earth, when suddenly… Several explosions blast around him.

He rolls out of the way looks up. "What the? Who are you?" The figure appears to be female with a silver breast plate of armor and long gray hair; she is carring a diamond bladed spear. She grabs Max's throat and hoists him in the air. Sweat pours down max's face; His face expresses intense fear as he clutches the woman's hand trying to pry himself free.

"Your worst nightmare!" The figure throws Max up against the rock; he hits the ground and falls unconscious.

"MAX!" Danny exclaims running over. "Say something to me buddy!" He says holding Max's head. He turns toward the figure "You're going to pay!"

"Not likely Quattrons ATTACK!" Dozens of Quattrons surround Danny. Danny battles them lifting one up over his head and throwing to into two others. Another runs at him he picks it up and body slams it. He kicks another and clotheslines another.

"Danny! HANG ON!" Cole screams as he and the others run over to the battle.

The figure stands between them and Danny. The figure thrusts her staff forward and blasts the rescuers. The blasts avoid Cole and knock down Alyssa and Taylor. Cole looks at Merrick they nod take out their growl phones. Right when they were going to morph another explosion goes over around Cole. It knocks Merrick back he hits a rock and goes down.

Cole looks at the Figure and snarls. He charges his foe, but several Quattrons step between him and the figure. He punches one and shoves another. He lays a front kick on the one in front of him. Two grab his arms; he throws them off. One raises his blade to slash Cole but is blasted by the figure.

"NO! The master wants him un harmed!" the figure shouts.

The figure takes out a tranquilizer gun. Suddenly Cole jumps at the figure grabbing her staff. The figure manages to prick Cole with the Tranquilizer dart. Cole drops to one knee. His vision begins to blur; he tries to get up but falls to ground and looses consciousness. The figure walks over to Cole touches him and vanishes.

Alyssa and Taylor manage to get up. Danny swings at the air after to Quattrons disappear. He runs over to Max; he is still unconscious. Taylor looks at Danny.

"Danny! Get Max Patched up asses his injuries. Princess Shayla, are you ok!"

"Yes I am fine."

"Good help Merrick."

"Alyssa are you injured."

"I'll survive. I should contact Jen. If we're going to get Cole back we'll need some help."

"Sounds like a good Idea; Do it." Taylor says

Alyssa opens up a case. She places one antenna at one end and another to the left of it; she presses the remote and a screen appears.

"Jen, Jen! Come in!"

In the Timeforce HeadQuarters…

Jen spins around in her chair. "Alyssa! How are you? Whats up?"

"Jen we were attacked. I'm not sure who but these things took Cole. Merrick and Max are down. We could really use your help. Can you come and help us rescue Cole. Oh and Bring Alex."

"Ok sure I'll tell the others we'll be there soon."

"No don't. We're not sure what we're dealing with. Taylor says she'll contact Wes and Eric. Just you and Alex come and we'll make plan. We can call the others once we have a plan."

"Ok Alyssa. Don't worry I'll be there soon. I'll contact Alex. Timeforce out!"

Alyssa turns off the screen and a hand appears on her back. It seems to be controlling her like a puppet. It is a cloaked figure glowing red. "Ha HA HA! Thank you dear Alyssa!" the cloaked figure drains the strength from Alyssa; she lies down quietly and falls into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 A Mission of Redemption?

Ch. 3 A Mission of Redemption?

In the SPD Headquarters Commander Cruger is looking at a computer screen. It shows the date and time. It also is scanning a situation trying to figure out an answer. He turns to Lieutenant Sydney Drew, who is standing at attention.

"Lieutenant Drew, I called you here to assign you to a very important mission." Cruger says to Syd.

"At ease Lieutenant; as you know Morgana has escaped containment. And she has kidnapped Lieutenant Carlson. We still have no Idea how she escaped. The only lead we have is that Lieutenant Carlson was the last to access the containment system. He was entering the latest capture into the database. I am sending you on a mission to find Lieutenant Carlson. We know that a time hole was accessed by Morgana after she escaped. We've tracked it to the year 2006."

"I understand Commander. I will get Bridge back!"

"I admire your confidence Lieutenant. However I am sending some back up with you."

"I've already spoke to Z and Sky. They're packed a ready to go."

"Sorry Lieutenant Junior Lieutenant Delgado and Lt. Commander Tate are not going with you. You will be in command of this mission. I am sending former A-squad Junior Lieutenant Chen."

"WHAT! With all due respect Commander I don't think she should allowed out of containment. She tried to destroy all of us!"

"I am well aware of what happened last year Lieutenant. I don't appreciate your tone. I am giving her a chance to redeem herself. In addition she has the most time travel training out of anyone here. She also knows Morgana. I am confident you can keep her in line."

"Understood commander!"

"Gather your things; I'll contact you in half an hour."

"Yes Sir!" Syd says as she salutes Cruger.

Syd walks out the door. Cruger walks into the containment area; he accesses the computer and transports Rachel Chen former A-Squad Pink Ranger. She appears behind a force field; she looks confused touches the field and shakes her hand after being shocked slightly.

"Miss Chen. I have summoned you here to send you on a mission with Lieutenant Drew."

"Yeah and what reason would I want to go on such a mission."

"It would have influence on your parole hearing which is coming up in about a year. Should you go on this mission, I would withdraw my recommendation for 10 more years until parole and recommend parole as soon as possible."

"You have my interest. What is the mission?"

"I can't give you the details right now. All I can tell you is you and Lieutenant Drew will be sent to track down Morgana. You know her; you know what she's capable of. I am confident you and Lieutenant can track her down. Will you do it?"

"Well I…."

She is interrupted by Cruger "This is not a negotiation miss Chen. Yes or no?"

"Alright I'll do it."

Cruger powers down the force field. "Come with me."

They meet Syd in the time ship docking bay. Syd throws Rachel a bag pack. "Here I've gathered some of your things. You are to put on your uniform once we board the ship."

Rachel nods. Cruger points to the ship. "This is an experimental time ship. It will take you back to the past. Where Morgana has taken Lieutenant Carlson."

"The past!" Rachel says confused.

"Yes the year 2006. Now board the ship. You must leave now!"

The two board the ship. Syd takes the controls. "Well you have the training to fly this thing. So do it!"

"I've only had simulation training but I'll do my best."

Rachel takes the controls and directs the ship. She presses a button. The ship fires a beam it opens a hole in Time. The ship goes in slowly and disappears into the warp.


	4. Chapter 4 Vipra Returns

Ch 4 Vipra Returns

Minrinoi lab center. Main hospital

"I am sorry about all this Kendrix. I know this is hard. Over the years you've had to endure many tests." Dr. Merin tells Kendrix.

"It's ok Doc. I know it's confusing. Do the tests tell you anything?" Kendrix asks.

"No I am sorry Kendrix. We are no closer to finding out how you came back to life. Do you remember anything?"

"No sorry. Just suddenly I was in front of everyone. It was like I passed through a doorway."

"Alright you can go home for now; I have to asses these test results. I'll call you tomorrow."

Kendrix gets dressed and walks toward her home on Mirinoi. She runs into Maya.

"KENDRIX!" She says running over to her hugging her.

"Maya. Geez I only went to the doctor."

"Hey I lost you once and I'm not going to let a day go by without giving you a hug. What did the doctor say?"

"Same as last time they have know Idea why I am alive."

"Well I don't care why I am just happy that you're alive. I wish you didn't have to have these tests. It's wrong. It was a miracle plain and simple. They should leave well enough alone."

"I don't like these examinations, believe me. But they are just standard procedure. There has to be a scientific explanation for my existence."

"Standard procedures do not last for 10 years. We should leave for a while. Go on Vacation. We could catch up with Karone and Andros see what their upto on KO-35."

"I could use a Vacation." Kendrix Sees several cloaked figures appear surrounding them and a Woman stands before them she has a snake like helmet and the wings of a bat.

"Hello rangers!" Vipra says.

"Vipra? Dana told me you were killed twice!" Kendrix exclaimed

"I am a Demon! Mere blasters cannot destroy me! My master has brought me back just like before!"

" Kendrix go! Get Leo and Mike!"

"No way Maya. I am not leaving you!"

"No I am not losing you again; go!" Maya charges the figures. She gives one a flying kick. And spin kicks another. One jumps at her but she ducks and it collides with two others. Kendrix reluctantly runs in the opposite direction toward HQ.

About a half hour later she returns with Leo, Mike, and Kai. But Maya is gone.

"DAMMIT! I knew I shouldn't have left her!"

"It's not your fault Kendrix. You probably would have been taken too. Don't worry we'll find her." Kai says reassuringly.

"Ok. Lets head back to the base."

Kai, Leo and Mike turn and begin to walk to the base. They walk for a few blocs and Leo discovers Kendrix is not walking with them.

"KENDRIX!" Leo yells

"She must have run away when we turned around DAMN! Kendrix!" Kai exclaims.

After stopping to pick up her Quasar Saber Kendrix stops at KO-35. she attempts to contact Karone but instead gets Cassie.

"Kendrix! Good to see you again you look good for a dead person. How is Kai? I hope he is having fun visiting; his Daughter and I are waiting for him to come home. " Cassie laughs.

"Thanks Cassie. He's good probably on his way here right now. I wish this was under better circumstances. I am trying to reach Karone. Mirinoi was just attacked by Vipra."

"Vipra who's Vipra?"

"She's a Demon Lightspeed fought a few years ago. She took Maya."

"Oh no! Kendrix I haven't been in contact with Karone in a few weeks. I have also heard from Katherine Hillard Pink Zeo ranger that She has not heard from Tommy in three days. She called to see if I knew anything."

"This is more than a coincidence Cassie. They must be connected."

"I agree Kendrix. Meet me at the Megaship we'll pick up Katherine and go see Dana hopefully she'll have an explanation."

Kat comes home after her second day of following leads to Tommy's whereabouts. She has not slept in almost 36 hours she is crashing and has made the decision to pick the search up again tomorrow. Kim is waiting at her door.

"Kim! What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry it took me so long to get here. Kat Tommy and I were attacked by Scorpina the day before yesterday."

"What? Tommy was with you! He lied to me to be with you!"

"Kat didn't you here me we were attacked! Tommy was Kidnapped!"

"I heard you! Tommy lied to me and was with you the whole day and now he has been kidnapped! If it wasn't for you he would have been home with me! Why was he with you anyway?"

"We met for lunch. Its been a yearly thing for about 5 years now. After you left him when he went to fight Mesogog it became a more regular occurrence."

"So he was seeing you and lying to me the entire time we were together! I hope he rots in HELL!" Kat exclaims with a scowl.

"Kat no! you don't mean that! You have to come with me, we have to find Tommy!"

"I have looked for Tommy for over two days now! What have you been doing!"

"I was in the hospital! I was there when he was attacked! After I got checked I came to find you!"

Kat begins to contain her anger. She realizes she has no choice. Kimberly may not be her favorite person and she may want to kick Tommy in a precious area but she has to join with Kimberly to find him.

She sighs… "Alright! I will help you find Tommy but only so I can see the look on his face when I tell him its over!"

"That's up to you Kat. But for Tommy's sake we have to work together. So what leads have you followed so far?"

Just then Vipra again appears in a blaze of fire. "HAHA! Hello Pink Rangers! My Master has sent me to Destroy you! And I will!"

The girls stand in martial arts fighting stance fists out. Ghouls sprout out of the ground and attack. The girls defend them selves. Kat catches a punch from a ghoul and flips him over with a judo type toss. Kimberly spin kicks one Ghoul into two others. She jumps her legs split knocking two more ghouls down. Kat grabs another and rolls back ward pushing the ghoul up over her as she rolls back. The Ghouls regroup behind Vipra. She charges up her sword blasts at the girls. However, The Pink Astro Ranger Cassie lands between the girls and the blade she catches the blade and pushes it back at Scorpina it explodes in front of her. She snarls at Cassie. "ATTACK!" She commands thrusting her hand at the girls. Suddenly the Pink Galaxy Ranger Kendrix lands in front of them and slices three ghouls destroying them.

"SATELLITE STUNNER!" Cassie yells as her weapon appears in her hand. She fires at the charging ghouls blasting each one down and Kenrix slashes the last few in half. Vipra is left alone. Noticing that she is out numbered she teleports away.

"CASSIE! THANK GOD! Did you find Something out about Tommy?" Kat exclaims

"Kat, Kim, This is Kendrix Pink Galaxy Ranger." She motions toward Kendrix who nods. "Come on the Megaship is waiting. I'll explain everything there."

"Wait Cassie. I have to get some things from the house." Kat says as she runs in the house.


	5. Chapter 5 Time Traveler

Ch 5 Time traveler

Jen and Alex arrive at the landing space through the time portal. The time ship lands in front of Taylor and Danny who are waiting.

The door to the ship opens and Jen and Alex step out. They walk up to Taylor and Danny.

"Hey Jen. I wish we were seeing you again better circumstances." Taylor says

"So do I. Taylor. What's the situation?" Jen asks

"4 of are injured we're investigating who attacked us. She was fast and powerful. Overwhelmed us quickly. Hey Wes what's you're assessment."

"Wes? Excuse me Miss, I am Time Force Commander Alex Collins."

"Alex? Wait. Where are the others? Trip and Lucas and Katie."

"Alyssa told me not bring them; Just me and Alex. Wait where's Alyssa? And She never met Alex. Why did she ask for him?" Jen discovers

"I'm not sure. Alyssa is in the hospital. We found her near the communicator unconscious." Talyor Responds

"Clearly someone wanted to lure us here but who?" Alex asks.

"I DID!" Toxica Answers from atop a rock formation as ghouls are swarming around the group of rangers.

"TOXICA? What? Why! You fought with us to save the princess." Danny exclaims.

"I told you I'd never get used to being good. Iron Bison. Ghouls ATTACK!"

The ghouls charge in and the battle begins. Danny takes out his growl phone but it is knocked out of his hand. Four ghouls jump on him holding him down. Several maneuver themselves in a pattern that isolates Alex. Jen and Taylor are attempting to fight through the swarm to no avail. Toxica leaps down from the ledge and lands in front of Alex. "Evil Spirits rise up and capture this time traveler," Toxica Commands waiving her wand. A few beans shoot out of the wand. They seep into the ground and several vines shoot up; the vines latch onto Alex entangling him. He tries to reach his morpher but is unable to move his arms. The vines pull him into the ground and he disappears. The ghouls slash and knock Taylor and Danny into the rocks. The ghouls disappear; Jen runs over her injured friends; She patches into her communicator.

"Wes come in! Wes Please come in!"

Wes answers; a few hours pass; he and Eric drive the injured to hospital.

"What are you going to do Jen?" Wes Asks?

"I am going to find Dana. She might know something. This is obviously bigger than just us. Lightspeed may have been attacked as well."

"We're coming with you!" Wes declares.

"No. Stay here I'll be in touch." Jen says as she leaves the room. She hops in Wes' car and drives away.

Jen avoids the busy streets and drives as fast as Wes' Cadillac Escalade would take her. Fortunately she remembered where the entrance to the secret aquabase was. She was let in automatically. Dana stood on the bridge waiting for Jen when she arrived. The pleasantries were skipped and the two women got down to business immediately.

"I suspect Toxica and the person that attacked Wildforce are on the same side as those who kidnapped my brother Ryan." Dana was mentioning to Jen.

"Ryan was taken too?" Jen asked in reply.

"Yes. Ever since Vipra was brought back to life the first time, Ryan became obsessed with hunting any remaining demons. About 3 weeks ago he discovered a lead on a powerful Demon. He went out and never returned. I've been searching for him ever since. I just wish I knew where he went!"

"Dana! Come here!"

"What is it Carter?"

"We have some visitors."

Dana Looks at the screen. "KENDRIX! Let me guess you were attacked too?"

"Yeah and not just by anyone. Vipra's Back!"

"Again! Alright land near the Aquabase entrance Jen and I will come out to meet you."

The 5 rangers meet on the Megaship and Asses the situation.

"Alex, Ryan, Karone, Tommy. They all have to be connected to this Demon that Ryan found. But How do we locate this demon. Maybe your brother has some notes we can go over." Jen points out.

"Yes he does." Dana says as she lays out the hundreds of pages of documents on dozens of Demons that were tracked or killed by Ryan.

"When you said obsessed you weren't kidding," Kimberly adds.

"And here are the files we have on the latest Demon. This is the one Ryan went after 3 weeks ago but he never told anyone where he was going." Dana Said as she laid down another large stack of documents.

"Tell me again why none of these files are on a hard drive?" Jen asks.

"My brother never did like computers. He liked having files he could he go through by hand. The last time I talked to him I teased him about that tendency. All those years growing up without him and I was just getting used to him being around."

"Don't worry Dana; We'll find him," Cassie said.

The rangers begin to go through the paper work trying to find a lead to where their friends maybe held. A curly red haired young girl walks on to the bridge. She is wearing a pink leather jacket and a pokadot shirt with blue jeans. "Hey Cassie. The Captain let me in. I am sorry to disturb you guys but I got kinda lonely in the ship." She says.

"Oh Mia! I am sorry! I completely forgot about you. It's a good a time as any to introduce you." Cassie motions toward Mia. "This is Mia…" She is intrupted by Mia.

"I'm the Pink Psycho Ranger!" She says with a cute giggle. "Nice to meet ya!" Mia walks over to the other rangers with a ear to ear smile on her face; she shakes each shocked rangers hand with a hyper active handshake. She almost pulls the arm off of the girls. But when she gets to Kendrix she just receives a shrug.

"Cassie? How did you do this? Why did you do this? She tried to destroy you! She succeeded in causing my death! Its because of her I've had to undergo test after test because no one knows how I came back to life! How could you bring her BACK?" Kendrix vigorously exclaims. The statement draws a look from Rachel as she flinches for her moprher. Syd stops her and shakes her head.

"Alpha helped me reconstruct her. We were able to tap her power to the morphing grid and disable her monster side. Her human side is in complete control now. Kendrix I am I didn't tell you but we discovered that she was human once. We just hoped to restore that humanity." Cassie says calmly.

Kendrix growls and begins to speak but is interrupted by Mia. This time she speaks with a serious tone. "Kendrix. I don't expect you to forgive me. I know what I did to you and Cassie was true evil. All I can tell you is I'm not that person anymore. My evil side died with Psycho Pink's monster form."

Kendrix turns away to the files and begins to go through more papers. She focuses her intense anger on her search for answers.Mia begins to walk over to her but she is stopped by Cassie.

"Let her be." Cassie tells her.


	6. Chapter 6 An Unlikely Alliance

Chapter 6 An Unlikely Alliance

In Root core….

"I can't believe we finally beat Morticon," Madison says with a combination of excitement and exhaustion.

"Yeah but we still have to deal with Koragg and Necrolai. That's no piece of cake," Xander replies.

Suddenly Nick receives a telepathic message from Koragg. He clutches his head as a massive headache pounds on his head. "Red Wizard, I am some dire information for you! Meet me in the Forest NOW!"

"AHHH! I wish he would just pick up the phone and call me!" Nick exclaims

"What is it Nick? What did Koragg Say?" Xander Asked

"He wants me to come to the forest; he has something to tell me."

"Well we're coming with you." Chip exclaims

"Wait; what if it's a trap? Someone should stay here just in case," Vida points out.

"Thanks for volunteering V," Nick says.

Vida growls and the others laugh. "Alright guys lets ranger up!"

All: "MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" Vida stays behind with Udonna and the others head to Korragg.

They arrive; Koragg is waiting for them.

"Alright Koragg Why are we here?"

"Well rangers. I thought it prudent to warn you. Your destruction of Morticon has left a power vacuum in the underworld. Much of the underworld is loyal to me but another power has begun to gather its forces. It will come for you soon. Be ready this evil is unlike anything you have ever faced before."

"What do you mean what evil?" Nicks asks.

"I am unable to tell you anymore. The plans of this power are catastrophic." Korragg begins to leave but he runs into some Ghouls appear cutting off his exit.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY INFERNAL BEING!" Koragg Charges the cloaked figures.

An explosion hits the rangers; they turn to see Morgana standing before them with more Ghouls.

"Who are you?" Nick asks

"I am Morgana and rangers you're coming with me. Please resist!"

"Morgana? Like the witch from King Arthur?" Chip asks

"Well she was distant ancestor of mine. Now POWER UP!" A helmet appears on Morgana's head; she charges the rangers; Blades extend from her forearms. She slashes Nick; then trips up Chip, a round house kick to Xander. She leaps and raps her legs around Madi's head and gives her a hurricanrana.

"Man this girl's tough!" Nick exclaims

"Yeah well we're tougher! MAGIC STAFF CROSSBOW MODE!" Chip yells as he points his crossbow at Morgana. She charges him; he fires at her. She deflects the blasts to the ground. She runs up to Chip; he swings his crossbow at her; she blocks it grabs the bow and slashes Chip. He goes flying. Xander jumps in with his axe. He misses Morgana and he punches him away. Nick comes in with his sword but Morgana dodges and kicks him into a tree. Madi is only one left standing.

"MAGIC STAFF TRIDENT MODE! WAVE BLAST!" Madi Screams as she modifies her wand into a trident; a large wave of water appears behind her. Water blasts out of her wand. The Wave crashes down on Morgana. Morgana is pushed down and tumbles back some yards. She is soaking wet. She gets to her feet.

At Rootcore…

"Udonna I have to go help them!"

"Vida no you should stay. There's nothing you can do. We can't have you all get captured!"

"What do you mean captured?" Udonna motions to the globe.

It shows a Ghoul jumping on Nick and then wrapping himself almost like he is swallowing him in his cloak. The same happens to Chip and Xander. Madi is still battle Morgana but she is hit from behind with a bolt and engulfed as well.

Koragg slashes at a few more creatures but they disappear. He grunts but suddenly Vida appears before him.

"Korragg you're not leaving!"

On the time ship…

Syd and Rachel have arguing about Kruger's decision to send Rachel on the mission.

"Oh right and you trying to destroy SPD and rest of the universe should go unpunished? And why did you attack us petty greed." Syd angrily scowls at Rachel.

"You don't know me at all. Greed and power may have been may have been Charlie's reasons for turning but mine were never that simple," Rachel snarls back.

"Why don't you enlighten me oh wise one."

"ten years ago SPD was being established on Earth…" Rachel is interrupted by Syd.

"Do you see this face?" Syd asks pointing to her face.

"It takes hours to get this face as perfect as it is. But under this beautiful exterior is the mind of an A history student."

Rachel looks confused. " I know all this; Skip to the good part."

"My reason was and is revenge. SPD killed my mother."

"What are you talking about? SPD has done nothing but good for universe; it would never be responsible for the death of anyone."

"SPD was never the do gooder organization it claims to be; my mother was opposed SPD being established on earth."

Syd expresses confusion

"Lost? Let me educate you further. Not everyone believed SPD was a god sent. GPS satellites, infared sensors, sounds like a big brother to me. Look at the track record."

"What are saying? SPD has done nothing but good in its entire history."

"Yeah. when was the last time a human was put into containment?"

Syd thought for a minute and the only example she could recall was A-Squad. She was sure there were more but kicked herself for not being able to prove Rachel wrong.

"SPD eliminated any form of trials with their invention of the judgment scanner."

"The judgment is never wrong."

"Oh ye of little faith; It judges body tempature, pulse and electrical impulses for its verdict. You don't think those signals can be deceived? They can and my mother was going to expose that to everyone. A friend of hers, a monster named Waspicable was put into containment for a crime he did not commit. She was going to prove that. Instead someone inside SPD had her killed. 10 years ago she was killed. I vowed to make sure SPD could never do that again. So I joined SPD and you know the rest."

Rachel gets up from here seat walks over to a blaster on the wall. Syd isn't paying attention. Rachel picks up the blaster. "I never did find out who did it. I won't stop until I do!" Rachel says as she fires at Syd. Syd ducks; another blast comes in Syd leaps from her chair with a no-handed cartwheel to dodge it. She lands to one knee and pulls out her sidearm firing on Rachel and blasting the rifle out of her hand. She looks back and notices that the controls have been damaged and the ship has fallen out of the slip stream.

Back in the Forest…

"Ahh Pink Wizard What makes you think you can keep me from leaving?"

Vida stands before Koragg her hands shaking. She has faced Koragg before but not without the other rangers. She couldn't recall the last time she felt such intense fear.

"You are going to tell me where they are!"

"Am I? What makes you think I will help you?"

"You once said you don't fight a weaker enemy. I know you want a battle Koragg but I can't stand against you alone. Help me find my friends and we'll give you one hell of a fight." Vida says.

"Hmmm. I understand. I will help you Pink Wizard but after you find your friends we are enemies!" Koragg replies. Vida nods.

Suddenly a ship comes out of the sky and crashes near Koragg and Vida. Syd and Rachel come stumbling out of the ship. Syd Looks up to see Vida and Koragg. Vida charges them.Vida swings at Syd, she dodges the shot. Vida side kicks Rachel, she goes down. "MAGIC STAFF!" Vida takes out her wand and swings it at Syd; she blocks it with both arms. "WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!" Vida exclaims. Rachel gets off the ground dusts her self off goes for her morpher that Syd returned to her on the Ship. "SPD!..." She is interrupted by Syd.

"NO! WAIT! She's a ranger!" Syd Shouts!

"WHAT? A ranger? You're rangers too!" Vida stops fighting "Power down!"

"Yes we are rangers. Lieutenant Syd Drew and Miss Rachel Chen. We're from the future. A friend of ours was kidnapped by a being named Morgana."

"Morgana? That bitch just attacked and kidnapped my friends! Just let me know where she is!"

"We don't know."

"I think I know how we can find out. Koragg?"

Koragg nodds; he turns and focuses his energies.

Back in the Aquabase….

"Wait I found something!" Kat yells in joy.

"What?" They all say in unison.

"Right here" She says pointing to a piece of paper. "apparently there were five demons your brother has been tracking recently. One can control fire, another water, another lightning, One can Shape shift and the last has the ability to control plants."

"Oh I know them. They're not demons they're rangers," Dana says.

The others look confused. "For a few months these rangers have been defending the earth from forces in the underworld."

"What happened to whole secret identity thing?" Kim asks sarcastically.

"Well they just might know something about this Demon," Kat says.

"Its decided lets go and see what these rangers know," Jen states and the others nod as they head to the Megaship.


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmares

Koragg leaps across the astral plane. His mind is separated from his body. A network of lights appears in the distance. From a far all the links in the web look the same. He would have to enter each light to discover which was Nick's.

He appears as an apparition in the first dreamscape. He sees Tommy inside a house with a woman. He does not recognize her but he senses Tommy does.

"Tommy you have to give up your powers."

"What are you saying? How can I give up my powers?"

"If you want a normal life, Tommy you will have to relinquish you power ranger abilities. They are linked to you life force. They cannot be taken away or merely ignored. If we are to have to a life together you have to give them up."

"But I can't just…"

"Don't you love me Tommy?"

"Of Course I do but.."

"Then you know what to do. As long as you have your powers you will always be a ranger if you are called into battle you will go. I know you can't stand by while the world is at stake. Please Tommy for us."

"I…."Tommy cannot speak he is frozen contemplating his loves words. How could he ever give up being a ranger? For too long he has fought the forces of evil. He was the greatest of them all so powerful yet so weak when it came to her love. He didn't know what to say to her.

Koragg leaps to another dream. He sees two people he does not recognize. Its Maya and Leo standing before the wolf galacta beast.

"Maya how do you always know what the galacta beasts are saying?"

"It's easy Leo. You listen with your heart."

"Listen with my heart?"

"Yeah they talk with feelings not words. Come on you should be able to do it. Unless you don't have a heart," Maya says with a laugh.

"Of course I do. Haha very funny." Leo concentrates but hears nothing.

"I don't think I can ever get this."

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it. Just keep practicing."

Koragg moves to another link in the is standing before a beam of light where is parents are at the end of the light in the distance.

"Hello Cole."

"Mom? Dad? You're alive; how is this possible?"

"It was all thanks to you Cole. You defeated Master Org. But we cannot stay."

"What? Why? Please don't go!"

"In order for us to stay you must give you ability to speak to Wildzords up Cole."

"What? I don't understand.How can I do that? The Red lion is my friend. I listen to his heart. I protect him and the other Wild Zords I can't abandon them!"

"Its alright Cole. They will be fine. You destroyed Master Org. The threat is gone. The Wildzords are no longer needed. Neither are you Cole come with us. Be with us Cole. Give up your abilities."

"Mom, Dad, it's not a simple ability. If you just listen with you heart you will hear them too. This ability is apart of me; how could I ever give it up?"

"Its simple Cole concentrate on the memorial to the fallen Wildzords. Let it take your power. Then you will be able to join us." The spirits of Cole's parents say pointing at the statute of fallen wild zords.

"But Mom, Dad I can't. What if another evil threatens the anamarium?"

"There are no other threats Cole. The other rangers can deal with them. You must join us."

"I…."

Koragg begins to become disgusted with this method of attack. Illusions in the mind of an adversary, a truly dishonorable way to fight an enemy, he thought. Koragg then became filled with rage as he realized that he wanted to power rangers to destroy this threat and make it suffer. He continued his search.

He appeared in a hotel room. A bald black man in a black suit was sitting before Bridge Carson.

"Red! NO BLUE! No Wait Red! No no I mean blue! Wait; what were my choices again?" Bridge asks the mysterious man.

"Take the red pill and relieve your self of your aura sensing abilities or take the blue pill and be stuck in this chaos forever."

"Umm don't you have any toast I could have?"

"Don't you want to be free from all of this? It's all an illusion; Grum has captured you. This matrix you are seeing isn't real. Take the red pill help me fight him. Help us free the other rangers."

"But my abilities; I have to give them up?"

"Yes Bridge it is a significant sacrifice but a noble one."

"I have to think about this." Bridge says as he stands on his head for a few minutes.

"I've got it! RED!" He picks up the red pill "Wait; no I'll take the blue one." He picks up the blue pills and smells it; he then smells the red pill. He looks over each pill examining them intensely. He scratches his head unable to decide which pill to swallow. He repeats his method of examination.

Another dream contains Miss Fairweather examining Ryan Mitchell the titanium ranger.

"I just don't understand it. How are you able to control the titanium powers."

Ryan shrugs.

"No normal human could harness this power, yet your were able to morph the first time you tried."

"I suppose I am not a normal human Miss Fareweather."

"That has to be it. But then what are you? You were raised by demons. Did they do anything to you to change you?"

"I don't remember."

Koragg then appears in a bedroom where Alex and Jen are kissing passionately. They laugh and express the joy the have with each other.

"Jen I am so happy that you chose to return to the future. I love you so much."

Jen smiles as she lies next too him in the bed.

"You know you never did tell me how you survived your fight with Ransik. And how did you know time had shifted? I am no physicist but I know that when time shifts we have no idea what happens."

"I bet you get all your knowledge of time from those old archives of Star Trek. Isn't it funny how people viewed the future back then?"

"Always the kidder. You're avoiding my question Alex; how did you know? It must be some ability to know if there is something wrong with the time line."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

Jen smiles and kisses Alex on the lips. Soon he forgets why he even asked that question.

Finally Koragg approaches Nicks mind. He appears before a mental institution. He walks inside the patients and Doctors pay no attention to purple armored figure that floats through the hallways. He comes upon a room where he sees Nick inside.

"Nick don't you understand? You're not a power ranger. It's a delusion. You've made up this entire world to cope with the deaths of your parents." A doctor says to Nick

"My parents? Dead? What? Where are my friends?"

"Your friends, as you call them, were cured months ago. You can be cured as well Nick. Don't you want to be cured?"

"I… uhhh."

"Just say the spell Nick and you will be cured. If you say it five times you will rid yourself of these delusions and finally be cured. Say it and it will all be over." The doctor says handing him a piece of paper.

Nick begins to say the spell:

"From whence they came,  
return them now,  
vanish the words,  
vanish our powers"

"From whence they came,  
return them now,  
vanish the words,  
vanish our powers"

"From whence they came,  
return them now,  
vanish the words,  
vanish our powers"

"From whence they came,  
return them now,  
vanish the words,  
vanish our powers"

"Yes just one more time Nick and it will all be over."

Suddenly Koragg becomes corporeal. "STOP! Red Wizard do not Listen to him! Illusions? Where is your honor? How can you fight an enemy this way!"

The doctor looks up atKoragg. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Nick looks up sees Koragg "What?" Nick says.

Koragg leaps toward the doctor he grabs him a flash of light blasts between then they both disappear.


	8. Chapter 8 Evil Revealed

Back in the forest Koragg looks back at Vida. "As I suspected a dark power has him something that can control his mind. This power is called the Source he is a powerful demon. He is holding you friends in a place called the nexus. That is all I know. Now LEAVE ME!"

"Gladly!" Vida says heading to rootcore with Syd and Rachel.

"So now what?" Vida asks Udonna.

"Now you contact another ranger, one that has tracked this being before. You have to go to Mariner Bay." Udonna answers.

"Well they should actually arrive here any moment," Syd points out.

"What?" Rachel asks.

"Ohh that's right Cruger didn't brief you. Well in the history banks all the pink rangers meet here to plan the attack."

Just then the Megaship appears in the crystal ball.

"See told ya."

Meanwhile in the Nexus….

A Red cloaked figure is pacing before each of the captives there are laying on flat slabs of rock. Vipra the loyal demon soldier is standing with him.

"I underestimated The pink one. It won't happen again!"

"But Master, why have you taken these rangers. What purpose do they serve?" Vipra asks the Source.

"It's very simple my minion. POWER! Each of these rangers have some kind of ability I wish to harness for my ultimate purpose. I will destroy the barrier between our world and the human world. I have studied the power rangers from the beginning, specifically choosing certain rangers that will give me the ultimate power to destroy the barrier between our universes! From here the sight of Master Org's immense power I will begin my plan. You see the nexus is like a center where all evil powers erupt from. Master Org harnessed this power and was almost able to destroy the power rangers. I plan to do the same but with the added strength of each of these rangers I will be unstoppable."

He points to Tommy. "Tommy Oliver he was the first ranger touched by evil. He continued on to become the leader and the most powerful ranger to ever hold a power coin. He has held a total of 5 powers at several points in time. 4 powers are in his possession now. I will soon get him to give his life force to me! And control his ranger powers."

He points to Maya and to Cole "Maya the yellow galaxy ranger and Cole Evans. This alien being and this human have the ability to speak to creatures of the galaxy. Each was able to sense the thoughts of their Zords. A power I will use to take control of the Galacta Beasts and the Wild Zords!"

He points to Ryan "Ryan Mitchell. This is a very special human. It was said that no ordinary human could control the Titanium Power. How is it that this human was able to control such power? I will soon discover his secrets."

He points to Alex. "Yes the Time traveler, so honorable, yet so gullible. When he came to the year 2001 he knew that time had been altered in his future. An ordinary being would not be able to sense such a catastrophic change in the timeline. But he was able to understand the shifting in Time. I must know how is able to survive his battle with Ransik. This man was not supposed to survive, yet he did. He an anomaly and I will soon find out why."

He motions over to Bridge. "Isn't clear why I wanted him. He has the psychic ability to read a being's aura. With such a power I could annihilate anyone who would dare try to betray me!"

Finally he waves over the Mystic Force Rangers. "The Mystic Force. Their magical abilities grow by the day. With their magic under my power I will be unstoppable! Their powers will give the strength I need to dissolve the barrier between the demon world and the human world."

"But Master you do not have the Pink Wizard and the Red Wizard has already discovered your illusion? And why not just take the power from them?" Vipra points out.

"You fool! I do not need all five rangers; I only need one to chant a special spell 5 times transferring all their powers to me!" The Source cackles and turns toward the right. "And unfortunately the key to the ranger's powers is their free will they must freely give their abilities to me for me to harness this true power." The Source looks up "It appears the other rangers have discovered my identity and our location. Prepare for their arrival it shouldn't be long now. They will never succeed!"

Back at root core the ranger are introducing themselves…

"I am V. This is Lieutenant Sydney Drew and Rachel Chen. Our friends were kidnapped as well and we think we know where to find them."

"Nice to meet you V. This is Cassie Pink Space ranger."

As Dana introduces Cassie Rachel gasps it is as if every color in Rachel's face was sucked out of her. She steps back suddenly trying to catch her breath. "_MOM!"_ Rachel thinks. A story flashes in the mind of Rachel. She always loved the story of how her mother and father met. They met when Trakeena brought back the psycho rangers. Kai and Cassie immediately liked each other. It would be an understatement to say they had a connection. When Kendrix died they vowed to stay in contact. Several times they comforted each other from a far. Long distance relationships are difficult and this was ever more so with light-years separating them, but they fought through the ruff times. Rachel moves closer; she bursts out in tears. If it was not for Syd she would have run over to Cassie and embraced her.

"I apologize. She's been in containment. Over a year of isolation can make a person quite emotional. HAHA" Syd says to provide a funny distraction. Cassie and the other let out a cute laugh. Rachel just stands there staring at her, her mouth hanging open. She manages to get out a few words.

"You.. you have a child don't you?"

"Yes I do she would be about five now." Cassie Replies

"Why would you leave alone and go on this mission?"

"I am power ranger. I always help my friends. Rangers never let their friends go into a fight alone."

"But you could die. I mean no one you know has been captured. Why would you risk your life that?"

"Rangers fight for what is right. Their friends are my friends. I know there are risks but being a power ranger means overcoming your fears. We fight for the forces of good. Evil cannot be allowed to succeed. Being a ranger is more than just wearing the stylish spandex."

Rachel looks at Syd. They whisper to each other away from the others.

"Did you know about this?" She asks.

"No. Cruger failed to tell me the whole story obviously. Why didn't you tell me your mom was a power ranger?"

"Guilt I guess. Mom was such a great ranger I don't think she'd be very proud of what I've become."

"So V. What we up against?" Dana asks Vida hoping she would have an answer.

"Koragg called him the Source."

"Of course; I should have known! The Source is a powerful Demon. In fact he is the most powerful Demon of them all. He has been dubbed the Source of All Evil. My brother has kept a lot of files on him. We suspect he was responsible for bringing Vipra back to life the first time. My brother told me the Source has always wanted to destroy the barrier between his world and ours."

"What does that mean?" Kim asks.

"Ever hear the expression hell on earth?" Dana asks and Kim nods. "Multiply that by every planet in the universe."

"But why?" asks Cassie.

"Well as my brother told me there is a barrier between our world and the demon world. If this barrier is taken down the consequences will be catastrophic. It seems he not only wants to control the universe but he wants to remake it in his own diabolical image."

"Well no matter whom he is or what he wants. We'll take him down!" Vida replies as the others nod in unison.

The rangers turn toward the mega ship and begin to board.

They get to the bridge and Mia is standing there holding the arms of two women who look surprisingly alike, one has brown hair with pink pants and a white tank top; the other is a blonde dressed in a blue suit.

"Cassie I caught these two snooping on the ship."

"Guys are seeing what I'm seeing?" Kim asks noticing the likeness of the two women.

"Who are you two and why are on our ship?" Jen asks with a scowl.

"Cassidy Cornell, Reefside news. I am here to cover the fight of century!" Cassidy says introducing herself.

"I am Marah of the wind ninja academy! At your service!" Marah says introducing herself.

"How did you know where were here and how did you get on our ship?"

"Well uhh I kind of saw Tommy get captured so I contacted Marah here from the ninja school…" She is interrupted by Marah.

"And I used my mad ninja skills to sneak us aboard the ship. But Mia caught us when we tried to work the food replicators," Marah says.

"Really? Well sorry no media here. This is not the place for the press," Jen replies.

"Well we really don't have time to drop them off. They'll have to come along, but stay on the ship; don't leave no matter what. You can use the scanners to record the fight but that's it" Dana says pointing a firm finger at them.

"No problem. I always protect my sources," Cassidy says assuring Dana.

The rangers take their positions and Katherine walks over to Cassidy. "Aren't you one of Tommy's students?" she asks.

"I was; why? Who are you?"

"I'm Kat his girlfriend."

"You? I thought Haley was his girlfriend?" Marah interjects.

"Who's Haley?" Kat asks with a flinch and a searing look.

"No. No. I think he had a thing for that girl he saved; what was her name? Elsa! That's it!" Cassidy says correcting Marah

"ELSA! HER TOO!" Katherine turns quite red and shows her fury.

Cassie walks over her to calm her down.

"What? What did I say?" Cassidy asks dumbfounded.

The rangers sit in a circular table. They begin to make a plan for the assault on the Source's lair.

"Wait Kat, Kim you don't have any powers. How are you going to fight without powers?" Cassie asks.

"Actually I have an Idea. When Kat stole my power coin…" Kim is interrupted by Syd.

"Wait Kat stole your power coin?" Syd says confused

"Yeah I was evil once." Kat says

"No way! Tell us about that," Cassidy says putting the microphone up to Kat's mouth.

"I was under a spell from Rita. I had been ordered to infiltrate the rangers and take the falcon zord and Kim's power coin."

"Fascinating; How about the rest of was anyone else here evil once?" Cassiy asks. Five of the nine girls raise their hands.

"Well actually I was turned evil once too. By Divatox," Kimberly Points out.

"Well I was turned into a Vampire once," Vida says.

"Ladies, lets get back on track here. It's safe to say several of us were evil at one point in time." Jen redirects the conversation back to Kim.

"Well as I was saying. Kat had stolen my power coin but the other rangers were able to energize me by putting together our powers. It was able to keep me energized for a limited time. So if all put our powers together it should energize our morphers."

Kat and Kimberly place their morphers in the center of the table.

"One more" Cassie says as she places her turbo moprher in the center of the table. The rangers hold hands around the table and concentrate. Pink energy beams shoot out of the girls. The beams are then focused on to the morphers. They begin to glow pink. Kimberly's Power coin is repaired and the other morphers are energized.

"Ok now we need a plan to get in the nexus. It'll probably be guarded," Syd says and the others agree.

"Well Alyssa told me that Master Org used the nexus as his lair. It was protected by a force field. The Wild Force had to destroy 4 statues to take down the force field. I suspect the Source will do the same thing. He needs to stall us as much as he can to complete his plan," Jen tells the others.

"We are approaching our destination."

"Thanks D.E.C.A." Cassie says.

"We need someone to watch the ship while we go to the surface." Dana points out.

"CAN I DO IT!" The rangers turn to Marah "Please let me help!"

"Alright stowaway. Rachel and Mia you stay with the ship with Cassidy and Marah. Everyone else lets teleport to the surface. It's time to go work!" Jen tells the others and they teleport to the surface.


	9. Chapter 9 Return of an old Friend

The rangers teleport to the location of the Nexus. They split up into teams to find the statues. They each go different directions.

Jen and Cassie track the statue with their scanner. They search through the forest.

"We need to be quick about this. No telling how close he is to achieving his goal." Jen says to Cassie with concern. She nods in acknowledgement.

Suddenly a super speed blur leaps out from behind the trees and strikes Jen and Cassie knocking them both down. Toxica appears dressed in her ninja costume. "Hello rangers! Come for your friends huh? You'll have to get past me first!"

"Toxica! You're Mine! Cassie find the statue." Jen says as she morphs and attacks Toxica. She slashes with her chrono sabers and Toxica blocks with her wand. The weapons clash and clang together as the two warriors engage in battle.

Cassie searches farther and farther into the forest. She spots something in the distance.

"Wait there it is! This seems too easy." Suddenly Ghouls appear out of the ground between her and the statue. "I knew I shouldn't have said that." She stands ready. "Better make this quick." Cassie morphs and attacks the ghouls. She calls upon her satellite stunner. She blasts several Ghouls.

A few yards away Jen manages to get a blow on Toxica sending her tumbling down a hill. Jen leaps from tree to tree and catches up to Cassie. She saves her from fatal blow. "GO! Get the statue I've go this!" Jen says slashing the Ghouls.

Dana and Kendrix are scanning near a river looking for their statue.

"I see it!" Kendrix says pointing to the statue at the base of the river in some rocks.

"And I SEE YOU!" Vipra says as she swarms in to protect the statue with ghouls at her side.

Dana and Kendrix morph and go to work on the platoon of creatures between them and their goal. Dana takes out her blaster and takes out a few ghouls. Kendrix takes her Quasar Saber and attacks Vipra.

Syd and Vida are in the on the top of the mountain of rocks.

"I found IT!" Vida says as she picks up the statue. She throws it to the ground and it smashed into dozens of pieces. But nothing happens, she expected more from the statue smashing. She looks up to see Morgana and several ghouls standing before her.

"HA YOU FELL RIGHT INTO MY TRAP RANGERS!"

"What?" Vida says confused.

"The statue was a decoy! Look!" shouts Syd pointing to a Statue behind Morgana.

The two girls morph. "Lets take it to em!" Shouts Syd. Vida nods and the two attack. "WIND POWER!" Vida says as the wings of a butterfly appear on her back she blasts wind at the ghouls and blows them away. Morgana slices through the wind and leaps at Vida slashing her. Vida flies and hits the ground hard. Syd attack Morgana from behind but Morgana blocks her shot. She kicks her into a tree the three snaps in half.

Kim and Katherine are near a lake their scanner picks up a signal in the lake near them.

"Oh great; who wants to go for a swim?" Kat asks

"Not me, I just got my hair done," Kim replies. Kat reluctantly disrobes. As she is slipping off her skirt ghouls swarm in around her. Scorpina walks in behind them.

"Peeping TOMs!" Kat yells as she morphs.

"It's time we settled this Scorpina! Once and for all!" shouts Kim as she morphs.

Kat throws her shield and cuts through several ghouls. "Kim you ok? I am going for the statue!" Kat yells Kim nods and Kat jumps in the water. Katherine swims deep into the water she sees the statue. She takes out her blaster and fires; an explosion erupts and sends Kat right out of the water she hits the ground.

Dana grabs Vipra and holds her back. "KENDRIX GO!" Dana yells. Kendrix nods and darts throught several ghouls slashing several of them. She stands before the statue; she lifts her saber over her hear and strikes the statue. It explodes and sends her right into Dana they go tumbling down the hill into a rock Quarry.

Vida shapshifts into a cloud of dust she slips past Morgana. She turns but Syd Leaps in front of her. She fires her rifle at her. Dirt kicks up into the air blinding Morgana. Vipra takes advantage of Morgana's vision impairment and blasts the statue but the explosion sends a shock wave knocking her and Syd off the mountain near Dana and Kendrix. Suddenly Kim and Kat come tumbling in.

Jen manages to slash the statue in half. Another explosion send her and Cassie right into the same place as the others. The rangers manage to get up the force field goes down. But the rangers become surrounded by ghouls The four villainesses enter the area as well. The rangers spread out when Lighting strikes in the center of the ghouls.

A gray cloaked figure appears walking through the cloud of smoke from the bolt of lightening. The figure takes off the cloak to reveal a slender, sexy figure with a silver armored breast plate, gray hair and black spandex.

"KARONE?" Kendrix exclaims.

"No its Astronema!" Cassie says shockingly.

"Yes My dear Cassandra. I have become Astronema once again! Now I will destroy you and the other pink rangers!" Astronema replies.

"Karone no! Don't Let the Source control you!" Cassie Shouts.

"Hey are we going to talk or are we going to fight. POWER UP!" Morgana shouts as a helmet appears around her head.

"Ladies Lets show them some PINK POWER!" Jen shouts. Quattrons and ghouls appear and attack. Jen charges through them right for Toxica. "Chrono Sabres!" She yells as she slashes Toxica. Toxica manages to block one but is hit with the other; sparks fly.

Dana and Kendrix go after Vipra. "This time Vipra! You are going to stay dead!" Dana shouts and she fires on a ghoul. Kendrix takes her Quasar saber and slashes a Ghoul.

Syd and Vida attack Morgana. She blocks a shot from Vida and ducks a swing from Syd's sword. She spin kicks Vida down. And the blade on her arm hits Syd; sparks fly.

Kimberly and Kat are battling Scropina. She slashes one and hits the other with a strike from her tail.

Cassie tries to get to Karone but several quattrons block her path. She begins to battle through them. Astronema just stands there watching and laughing.

Meanwhile on the mega ship, Marah, Mia, Cassidy and Rachel are watching the communicators.

"IT'S BEEN AN HOUR! And no one has checked in! That's too long." Rachel shouts ramming her fist into the console.

"I am sure they're fine. Come play some cards! Got any twos Cassidy?" Marah says

"Go fish." Cassidy replies.

"GIN! I WIN!" Marah says excited, as she lays her cards down on the table. The other two look at her and shake their heads in frustration.

Rachel storms over to the table and throws it to the floor. "How can you play games when they're out there! I'm going out there."

"Wait I'll go with you. Marah its up to you and Cas to protect the ship." Rachel says as Marah and Cassidy nod. The two teleport down.

An hour passes and the rangers are being overwhelmed. They each are hit with a strike and are thrown into the middle of a circle.

"This is not going well." Kimberly states

"No doubt." Vida replies.

Cassie finally reaches Astronema. Astronema hits her with her diamond bladed staff.

"KARONE NO! Don't let him control you! I know you can hear me. FIGHT HIM!" Cassie Shouts as she leaps and grabs the staff.

"I will destroy you! Your friend Karone is no more! Only Astronema exists now!" She shouts as Astronema throws Cassie off of her.

"I KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE! LET MY FRIEND GO YOU FIEND!" Cassie scowls.

Suddenly several blasts explode around Astronema. Rachel lands in front of Cassie.

"Stay behind me!" Rachel yells as she points her rifle at Astronema. She is stopped from firing by Cassie.

"NO DON'T! She's one of us! A Ranger!" Cassie shouts

"But she's trying to destroy you!" Rachel Shouts back.

"She's under the control of the Source! Don't hurt her!"

Rachel deflects a blast and charges Astronema. _Don't Worry mom; I won't hurt her; much_. She thinks.

Vipra is about to strike Kendrix down but is knocked to the side by Psycho pink. She offers a hand to Kendrix. She takes it then notices it is Psycho Pink and swipes her hand away. Mia quickly turns around and absorbs a blast directed for Kendrix.

"You saved me! Twice!" Kendrix says shocked. Mia smiles under her helmet. Kendrix turns toward Vipra. "VIPRA YOU'RE FINISHED! You ready Dana!" Kendrix shouts and Dana Nods.

"QUASAR LAUNCHER!" She shouts as a rocket launcher appears.

"V- LANCER! BLASTER MODE!" Dana Shouts.

Kendrix fires her launcher and Dana fires her blaster; a laser beam catches the ball of energy and directs it toward Vipra; it hits her right in the chest. She screams as she explodes.

Scorpina fires her blade at Kim but Kat blocks it with her Power shield. She powers it up and throws it at Scropina knocking her back. Kim takes out her power bow. She fires several arrows at Scropina They explode in several areas on her body and she falls to the ground. Kim fires her bow and Kat fires her ray gun but Scorpina teleports away.

"Hey Syd I got an Idea. But we need more Fire power!" Vida shouts

"Got it covered SPD SWAT MODE!" She shouts thrusting her morpher into the air. The SWAT ARMOR andSWAT DEFENDERappear.

"MYSTIC FOG!" Vida yells a she fills the area with a thick fog. Morgana begins to swing at the fog but it only gets thicker. Then she is hit with a blast; and another blast and another. Syd is leaping from side to side blasting Morgana. Morgana drops to one knee as the fog clears.

"CONTAINMENT MODE!" She shouts loading a containment card in the bay. She fires hitting Morgana and containing her in the card. She picks it up.

They turn toward Astronema who has just swatted a blast away from Rachel. Several dozen Quattrons appear between them and Astronema.

"You guys hold them off. I think I know what to do to release her from the Source's Power." Vida shouts to the others. They nod in unison and attack the Quattrons as Vida goes after Astronema. She battles her and is struck by Astronema's staff and knocked back. Vida straightens herself.

"FOR THE GOOD OF ALL! MYSTIC SPELL SHIELD!" she motions her wand in a circular motion and directs it at Astronema.

"EXORCISM!" She yells as the spell shields hits Astronema electrifying her. She goes down to one knee and looks up she vomits a thick black smoke as the demon that possessed her leaves her body. Her armor disappears and so do the Quattrons.

The rangers power down and run to her helping her up. She smiles at Cassie and Kendrix.

"Hey guys nice to see again its been a while." She says.

"CHRONO SABER FULL POWER! HEEYAA!" Jen shouts as she slashes Toxica.

"TIME STRIKE!" she shouts as leaps into the air and lays the final blow. Toxica goes to the ground. Jen lifts her saber to strike her one last time. "WAIT! DON'T! They have my friend!"

"What?" Jen says confused.

"Jindrax they have him! They said they would kill him if I didn't help them!"

"So." Jen says lifting her saber.

"Wait! You need me! Only an Org can navigate the maze of the nexus."

Jen growls as she lowers her saber. She gabs Toxica by the arm and leads her to other rangers. She powers down. "I've got us a map. Lets go. Lead the way Toxica!"

Toxica nods as they enter the cave.

Jen and the others have been trekking through the tunnels of the moon they come to a fork in the pathway. They all look down each corridor.

"Alright Which way Toxica?" Jen asks Toxica she point to the right.

The team goes down the right path. Ghouls begin to appear from other pathway Jen, Syd, Mia, Dana, Vida and Karone charge to the left; Ghouls start coming out of the walls surrounding the them.

"GO! We can take these guys!" Jen shouts to Cassie and the others. They nod and keep moving.

Jen throws one into a rock wall; she trips another. Syd touches the rocks. "FIST OF STONE!" Her hand changes into gravel and stone; She rams her stone fist into a ghoul it flies into three others knocking them down. Vida is surrounded by several ghouls, she begins to spin around. "TORNADO POWER!" She yells as she blows away the ghouls surrounding her and the other ones battling with the girls. Jen walks over and helps up Dana who was blown down.

"How come we never got powers?" Dana asks Jen. Jen Smiles but soon realizes that there are more ghouls blocking their path.

"Vida. Make us a door way." Jen tells Vida. She nods.

"CYCLONE DRILL!" wind spins around her; it blows ghouls back; the girls block their eyes as Vida drills through the rock. She breaks through and motions for the others to follow.

On the other path…

"Kat wait up! You haven't spoken one word to me since we started this mission. KAT!" Kim yells at Kat.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Kat yells back as she walks ahead of the group. At the same time Kendrix and Cassie are arguing as well.

"Cassie I can't believe that you betrayed me like this! You should have left well enough alone!" Kendrix shouted.

"Mia deserved a chance to decide for herself her own destiny. You saw the same goodness in Karone," Cassie shouted back.

"AWWW… rangers having a disagreement?" Scorpina says as several quattrons are holding Kat.

"KAT! Let her go!" Kimberly shouts.

Ghouls fly through the walls and grab Cassie and Kendrix engulfing them and pulling them through the walls. Kimberly and Toxica are soon overwhelmed.

Meanwhile the other rangers went down their path and walked for about an hour. They come across Kim and the others strapped to the walls unconscious. They run over to them and begin to untie them.

"KIM! Wake up! Are you ok?" Jen yells at Kim slapping her in face slightly. Kim shakes her head and begins to regain consciousness. The others wake up as well. They turn their heads too see…

"HAHA Hello little girls. I hear you came for a fight. Well how about us!" Scorpina yells.


	10. Chapter 10 The Final Battle

Final Battle…

"I can handle Scorpina," Toxica says, "You guys get the others." Jen and the others nod and turn to see the walls open up and behind them the source stands with the captured rangers each laying unconscious strapped to slabs of rock.

"You want your FRIENDS! You have to face ME!" The Source reveals his face. It is missing an eye, half is face is scarred and the other has several demonic tattoos.

Several hundred Ghouls appear in front of the Source. The Source begins to wave his hands. "Come to me my minion, come to me! NOW!" The Source says contacting a person who is in a deep sleep; she awakens and storms past the hospital staff. She jumps in a parked car hotwires it and drives to the NASDA space port. She manages to get aboard a shuttle and flies it to the Megaship and Docks.

"Alright lets Ranger Up!" Vida shouts. The other rangers look at her confused. She shrugs "What?" she says.

"Stand back rookie I'll show you how it's done. It's MORHPHING TIME!" Kimberly shouts, "PTERADACTYL!" She screams, "MIGHTY MORPHIN PINK RANGER!"

Kat stands at attention, "It's morphing time! ZEO RANGER ONE PINK!"

"PINK ZEO RANGER!"

"KARONE CATCH!" Cassie shouts throwing Karone her turbo morpher and key.

Karone nods. "SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Karone Morphs and Poses, "PINK TURBO RANGER!"

"LET'S ROCK IT!" Cassie shouts as she punches in the code to morph. "PINK SPACE RANGER!"

"ITS PSYCHO TIME… no wait that sounds stupid. Time for Psychosis! No that's worse! Aww hell!" Mia touches her morpher and quakes and shakes her head spins around and she screams exploding. She appears in morphed form. "PINK PSYCHO RANGER!"

"GO GALACTIC!" Kendrix shouts. "PINK GALAXY RANGER!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" Dana shouts "PINK RANGER RESCUE READY!"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" Jen Shouts. "TIMEFORCE PINK RANGER!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Syd and Rachel Shout.

"SPD PINK!"

"SPD A-Squad PINK!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" Vida Shouts! "EVER CHANGING AS THE WIND PINK MYSTIC RANGER!"

"HEYAAA!" The all shout as an explosion of pink smoke erupts behind them and the ghouls attack.

"Hold on Guys I got this. MYSTIC TITAN!" Vida shouts as she transforms into her Sprite Titan. She morphs into a boulder. "BOULDER ATTACK!" She yells as she rolls toward the ghouls. They scream and run in every direction. Vida flattens the hundreds of ghouls and tries for the Source but he dodges the attack.

On the Astro Megaship, Cassidy and Marah are looking at the scanners.

"This is some battle! It'll get me a Pulitzer for sure!" Cassidy says excited.

A footstep is heard from behind her and Marah turn to see the White Tiger Ranger Alyssa standing with her claws out ready to attack. Marah holds her firsts out ready. "Time to show you what a ninja can do! HEEYA!" Marah shouts as she attacks. Alyssa blocks her blow and scratches her in the face. Marah screams in pain and covers her wound; her face is filled with rage. Marah throws a punch its blocked, she spin kicks but Alyssa ducks. Alyssa grabs her arms Marah breaks the hold and flips Alyssa over her shoulder. Alyssa gets up and charges Marah but Marah rolls on her back holding Alyssa and pushes her with her foot over her, Alyssa lands on her feet. Alyssa leaps and Kicks Marah into a console sparks fly off of it and Marah falls unconscious. Cassidy runs over and tends to her Alyssa take control of the megaship.

The rangers are about to attack the source when suddenly the Astro Megaship in Megazord mode punches through the wall. It swats away Vida against the rock wall.

"He's gotten control of the Astro megazord!" Kendrix shouts.

"We've got to get inside! Galaxy glider hang ten!" Cassie shouts and her glider screams toward her.

"Right! Galaxy Flyer!" Kendrix shouts and her jet flyer screams toward her.

"Wait! Let me!" Rachel interjects. Cassie and Kendrix nod. Rachel steps into the Galaxy Flyer.

"Just distract it long enough for me to get inside." Cassie says.

"RIGHT!" Rachel replies. Rachel fires on the megazord; it swings at her trying to swat her. She manages to dodge its arms as it swings fervently at her. Cassie flies into the docking bay she jumps in. She manages to get to the bridge. Marah is there unconscious Cassidy is attending to her.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cassie Shouts as Alyssa spins around in the command chair.

"I am protecting my master!" She yells back as she leaps at her clawing and slashing. She hits Cassie but Cassie dodges another blow. She whips out her Satellite Stunner and blasts Alyssa. She gets right back up. They attack each other blocking each others shots. Alyssa gets a few slashes in knocking Cassie back. She takes her crystal saber and slashes Cassie knocking her down. Suddenly Alyssa is hit with a laser blast from Rachel.

"What?" Cassie asks but falls down from the pain.

"Don't worry, Vida's got this Zord tied up, I'll take care of the pussy cat mom." Rachel says to her and Cassie smiles and nods like she knew all along.

Vida has morphed into a putty like adhesive and has wrapped herself around the Megazord. Rachel turns and blasts Alyssa down. "There's no choice." She places a containment card in her blaster. "CONTAINMENT MODE!" She fires it explodes on Alyssa a card appears with her attempting to slash her way out of it. Cassie manages to get to her feet and takes the contols. She disables the megazord and transforms it into the megaship.

Scorpina and Toxica clash with their weapons. They look each other in the face. "You betrayed the master!" Scorpina scowls.

"He was never my master! I make my own destiny now! HEYA!" Toxica yells as she sends a blast at Scorpina. It misses her and hits the ground under her. "You missed!" She says with a laugh.

"Did I?" Toxica points to the ground and vines erupt from the ground grabbing Scorpina. Scorpina drops her blade and struggles to get free.

Vida morphs back to her ranger form. And joins the others in their fight with the Source. He blocks their blows and slashes them knocking Jen and Dana back. He sends fireballs at Kat and Mia. Syd tries her blaster but it has no affect he just redirects it back at her. Kim fires her arrows but they are sent back at her too. Kendrix and Karone jump in and are stopped in mid air by the source he sends them into the wall. "WIND POWER!" Vida shouts as wings of a butterfly appear behind her. She pushes wind toward the source only to have it sent back at her. She is caught in her own tornado and thrown into the rock wall. She falls to the ground and de-morphs. The Source raises a Large Fireball and launches it at the other girls it explodes engulfing them in flames. They also de-morph. Many of them are riving in pain others are unconscious. Jen is only one still morphed; she manages to get to her feet.

"COME GUYS! WE CAN'T LET HIM BEAT US!" She yells holding her ribs.

The Source just laughs and sends Jen flying across the room. He walks over to Kendrix. "Ahh yes the one that died. I am sure you will enjoy your journey back to the after life," he says as he is lifting her up; a fireball appears in his hand but he is tackled by Mia. She runs to Kendrix, The Source throws his fireball but Mia blocks it; it burns her and she falls to the ground on fire. "NO!" Kendrix yells, she takes off her jacket and puts out the fire. She holds Mia's head she tries to wake her but she is gone. Kendrix begins to cry. The Source throws another fireball but it is blocked by Cassie and Rachel.

They attack but the Source just swats them away. Cassie hits the ground and de-morphs. He goes over toward Kim and Kat who are trying to get to their feet. He raises his hand an energy bolt appears in his hand and as he is bringing down upon the two girls. Kim pushes Kat out of the way and is blasted by the ball of energy. The source is knocked back by a blast from Rachel. Kat runs to Kim. "KIM NO! No…" Kim eyes stay open but she stops moving. Kat shakes her but no reaction. Tears leak from her eyes and she closes Kim's eyes, suddenly Kim coughs and blood is ejected from her mouth. "Kat take my Power Coin! Finish this!" Kim says as she hands the power coin to Kat; the power transfers to Kat. Suddenly Kat is re-morphed as the Zeo ranger. She has Kim's power bow. She stands with Rachel. Jen hobbles over to Kat and Rachel, her helmet is cracked with a hole in it. Syd manages to remorph and walk over to the others. Rachel hands her blaster and takes her mothers satellite stunner.

Vida concentrates her power and contacts Nick and the others. "MADI, NICK, CHIP, XANDER! I need you. Give me your strength." Suddenly energy from the Mystic force rangers is directed to Vida. She re-morphs. She spirits of the ancient titans are standing by her side.

Kendrix manages to get to her feet but something is different. She is glowing with a yellow hue. She begins to levitate. And her Quasar Saber appears in her hand. She thrusts it into the air. And a flash erupts blinding everyone. The appears again as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Glowing with Pink Energy. The Pink blaze around Kendrix glows brighter and Brighter. She reaches in to the air. "LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!" A ball of light touches Kendrix's hand and she changes into her armored mode. She is holding her Quasar Saber and Dana's V-Lancer. The Light of Orion is surrounding her. It shines brightly on the Source.

"SUCH POWER! It's unlike anything I've ever seen. IMPOSSIBLE!" He screams!

"It is possible! You're about to feel the full power of every pink ranger to ever live! POWER UP MODE! You are at an end Source!" Kendrix shouts as she changes into an enormous ball of light. Jen hands her chrono saber to Kat; she nods and they power it up. Kat fires the saber at the Source from the bow. Rachel goes down to one knee Syd places the blasters on her shoulder, Rachel fires the Satellite stunner and Syd fires both blasters. Cassidy hits the button to fire the megaship's lasers. Vida flies at him with the spritits of the ancient titans. She is chanting a spell. "Spirits of rangers past present and future stand strong beside me" she forms a spell shield "vanquish this from time and space!" She fires it at the Source.

Kendrix flies at the source cutting right through him. He just stands there stunned by the power. Kendrix appears behind him. A cut appears diagonally down his body and half his body just slides off the other half. And the blasts hit the source together causing a tremendous explosion. The room begins to quake.

"The roof is falling in we have to get out of here!" Vida yells.

"CASSIDY TELEPORT EVERYONE TO THE SHIP!" Jen shouts. Toxica turns toward Jen "I have to find Jindrax! I'm not leaving without him!" She shouts as she runs into a corridor. The captives and the girls are teleported to the ship. They just manage to get a safe distance away when the entire mountain implodes and collapses. Leaving nothing left but dust.


	11. Epilogue

The battle has ended but it is not a happy ending for all the power rangers. The megaship has landed the wounded are being loaded into an ambulance for transport to the hospital. Kendrix is walking with Maya.

"So what exactly happened to you back there?" Maya asks.

"I'm not sure but I just felt a higher power coming alive in me. I think it happened when Mia saved me. I finally realized I wasn't angry with her. I was angry with myself for leaving you and other rangers. Ever since I came back I have been angry that I wasn't there to help you fight Trakeena. Once I was able to forgive myself I was able to forgive Mia," Kendrix states.

Rachel and Cassie are also walking along the bank of a river where the megaship landed. Syd,

"But there is so much I have to tell you. I wish I could stay." Rachel says to Cassie.

"I know honey. I understand that you lost your way. I know that you have done evil things. But I am proud of the Woman my daughter will become."

"But you're… I need you! You shouldn't risk your life as a Ranger."

"I am a ranger. Being a ranger chooses you. I can't simply give it up. I understand that you grew up without a mother, but Rachel you should know I am always with you. I will never leave you. I'm right here." Cassie says touching Rachel's chest, Rachel smiles.

"But how exactly are we going to get home our timeship is trashed?" Syd asks

"You can hitch a ride with us. My ship only needs a few repairs I'll drop you off on the way," Jen interjects "shouldn't take anymore than a few hours."

"That's great! Now I have plenty of time to talk to you about this wardrobe you have here V." Syd says turning to V, who is on a gurney being loaded into the ambulance, and touching her shirt, "No pink! In my time, that would be a criminal offense."

"I'm not really into pink Syd."

"When I get through with you, pink will be the only color you wear," Syd says with a smile. She steps into the ambulance with Vida.

Alyssa is sitting with Marah putting a gauze patch on Marah's face. "Sorry I scratched you Marah," Alyssa says apologetically.

"No problem. Ninjas heal fast," Marah replies.

Alyssa turns to Jen and helps Alex wrap her ribs.

"You ok?" Alyssa asks.

"I'll live," Jen replies with a flinch of pain.

"So you think Toxica survived?"

"If its one person that could survive that its Toxica."

"What about Scorpina?"

"We could only be so lucky."

Back at the nexus a large pile of rocks lays across the quarry. A hand is sticking out; it is gold plated and laying motionless. Suddenly it begins to move about and the rocks come tumbling off of it.

At the hospital Kat and Tommy are with Kim who is on a bed. Kat becomes increasingly consumed with sadness.

"Kim I am sorry for all that I said back there. I realize that you should be with Tommy," Kat says with a sob, she kisses Kim on the cheek and walks out the door.

"Tommy." Kim manages to say calling Tommy over to her. He sits down by her side. He begins to speak but Kim puts her hand over his mouth.

"I know what you want to say but you have to tell her. You have to do it."

"I love you Kim. I always will," Tommy says.

"I love you too. Now go catch Kat before she leaves you again."

Tommy darts out the door and catches Kat as she is getting on the elevator. He thrusts his hand between the doors to prevent it from closing.

"Kat hold ON! I am sorry!" Tommy shouts as he steps inside. He stops the elevator and pulls Kat back out into the hall.

"You lied to me about Kimberly Tommy. You obviously want to be with her more than me." Kat replies with a scowl.

"KAT! Kim had a moment yes. And I will always have a special place in my heart for her but Kat I love you!" Tommy exclaims.

"I don't know…" Kat replies but is interrupted by Tommy dropping to one knee he takes out a box.

"Katherine Hillard. Will you marry me?"

A tear drops down Kat's cheek. Her vision begins to blur from the moisture in her eyes. She nods her head.

"YES! YES I WILL!"

Tommy grabs her and Kisses her. They rush back to tell Kim the great news but they are stopped by a doctor.

"Mr. Oliver, Miss Hillard, I am sorry but there is nothing more we can do. The internal bleeding is too widespread. She doesn't have much time," The doctor says.

Kat and Tommy freeze in place and then dart to the door. They grab Kim's hands and Kimberly smiles as her eyes close and the pulse monitor flat lines.Later after Tommy and Kat have left to make preparations for the funeral a doctor walks in the room his name tag displays Medical Examiner Rouse. The monitor is still at a flatline.

"Not yet Pink Ranger. Its not your time just yet," he says as he injects a substance into Kimberly. Suddenly he monitor beeps as Kimberly's pulse returns to normal. The doctor fills Kim's IV with a serum and hides it under her sheet. He wheels Kimberly out to the elevator. He is stopped by another doctor.

"Doctor where are you taking that patient?" the doctor asks.

"I am the resident Medical Examiner here sir. I recieved a call from the family to expediet the final autopsy," The M.E. replies as he hands the doctor some paperwork. The doctor looks over the documents.

"Looks like everything is in order here. Go on Doctor. Thank you," The Doctor says waving the M.E past. The M.E loads Kimberly on the elevator. Kimberly's hand falls out from under the sheet; her fingers spasm slightly.

In another part of the hospital Dana is being patched up, luckily she survived with only several cracked ribs, a broken arm and a broken leg. Ryan is with her sitting.

"Hey you want some food from the cafeteria?" Ryan asks

"Sure," Dana replied.

"What should I get?"

"Surprise me."

Ryan stumbles as he walks toward the door.

"Are you ok?" Dana asks.

Ryan is looking at the ground he begins to breathe heavily; his eyes appear dark, very dark almost as if he didn't have any eyes at all. He blinks and smiles as he manages to get up.

"Of course Sis. I'm fine."

The last scene shows a funeral the rangers dressed in black. The precession is beautiful. Taylor was able to get her friends in the military to give a 21 gun salute to the three grave sites for Kimberly, Mia and Kendrix.

Kendrix is standing near a tree dressed in black and a veil to hide her face. Maya and Karone are with her. She is eerily witnessing her own funeral. After the ceremony ends She Maya and Karone walk over to the graves. Kendrix stands at the grave of Mia Psycho pink. Although she was only on the side of good for a short time she has affected every power ranger in that battle especially Kendrix. She lays a bouquet of flowers at the base of the tombstone; a tear drops from her eye and hits the ground. Maya is standing with her she has a hand on Kendrix's shoulder.

"I know she was a friend Kendrix. I wish I could have known her better," Maya says.

"She was very special," Kendrix replies.

They do the same to Kimberly's grave. They come to Kendrix's grave.

"Why is there a grave for you Kendrix?" Maya asks.

"The Mirinoi government must believe that I am dead for me to live out a normal life. I have a higher calling. If they believed I was still alive they would seek me out. My destiny does not lie in this world any longer. I must move on," Kendrix replies firmly.

Maya nods and Kendrix looks at Karone. "Well we've been here before haven't we?" Karone smiles and nods, "Dejavu huh?"

"You are the Pink Galaxy ranger once again. May the power protect you. Anytime you need me, I will be at your side; Both of you," Kendrix says as she passes her morpher to Karone and hugs both of the girls. Kendrix walks into the distance, fog begins to roll in and as it rolls out Kendrix disappears leaving Maya and Karone alone holding each other in their arms and waving goodbye.

End?


End file.
